Phospho
Appearance Phospho was originally a typical male peacock, with average... well, everything minus the beautiful feathers that male peacocks usually have.... After the transformation, he has no 'true form'. He just commonly takes the form of a golden bird. Due to being made completely out of photons, Phospho is excessively bright, and hard to look at directly for too long. History Kenneth Ruan was an janitor of Weybrook's Space Program labs, when they were busy experimenting with the possibility of lightspeed space travel, which would cut potential trips to Mars from 6-8 months to 20-30 minutes. One night, Kenneth got into a heated argument with his girlfriend, which led him to have a sleepless night. The following day when heading to work, Kenneth went to get some coffee, though he barely had time to drink any as he slightly overslept and was rushing to not be late for work. Once at the facility, Kenneth began working on a cleaning, dusting, and sanitizing a potential spaceship candidate as normal. Kenneth accidentally left the coffee mug in the ship when being called up to clean up a spill in another area, when everyone was informed to clear out the area for the ship's routine photon chamber test. Everyone got prepared to evacuate the area until Kenneth realized that his coffee mug was still in the ship, and as of now, nothing but the lab-made material for the ship has been approved to be in the photon chamber. Therefore, Kenneth told the scientist, that was responsible for it all, to make the crew postpone the test until he gets it out. Unfortunately, out of being slightly tired, Kenneth forgot to place a Wet Floor sign on the ground, and the scientist slipped and got a momentary concussion from the fall. Everyone who was nearby helped get the scientist to a safe distance before the scientist remembered that he had to warn the engineers to postpone the test, but by the time he said it, he was seconds too late. When Kenneth got in the ship to grab the mug, the photon chamber started, and it tore through his organic body. As a result of organic matter being within the chamber, the energy ended up imploding the photon chamber. Kenneth emerged as a photon-being made of pure gamma energy, and therefore invisible to everyone else. It took Kenneth several days to even maintain a sort of control over his form to shift into an unstable but tangible form of visible light, and during those days, Kenneth slowly walked back to his home. Of course, seeing some body of light walk into Kenneth's house like a diety, his girlfriend freaked out at the site of him and ran out of the building. Enraged, Kenneth blamed the scientist, and set out to hunt him down. Kenneth made his presence known in the facility, he made his presence known to everyone by making a violent entrance, eventually grabbing the scientist and threatening to kill off his family if the scientist didn't fix him. Of course, Kenneth was immediately attacked by Cole since he just so happened to be in the vicinity, in which they had a minor battle. Due to Kenneth just getting used to his abilities, Cole had the upper hand and forced the body of light to flee for now and to come back for the scientist later. During this time, however, the scientist dies due to radiation sickness emitting from Kenneth, meaning that Kenneth had unintentionally killed the most likely person who could bring his body back. Blaming it on Cole, Kenneth would eventually get his powers under control, and he would become one of Cole's most powerful foes in his list of enemies, and eventually being given the alias of Phospho. Personality Mannerisms Whatever it is that Kennedy does, he makes sure he is is good at it: janitor, light manipulator, etc. He is the type of person who is so confident and cocky, that he gives into anger rather easily when situations aren't in his control. Fortunately for his transformation, Phospho is usually a person who has control over a battle, due to his unique nature of being made of nothing but photons, so it's really common to see Phospho as a cocky person. Likes * taunting * money (formerly) * having control * Heaven * sports (formerly) Dislikes * things out of his control * inability to return to his normal physical body Fears * none notable Hobbies * eating (formerly) * scaring people * annoying Cole Light Abilities Embodying light across the entire electromagnetic spectrum, Phospho can manipulate photons to become one of the most versatile foes Cole ever goes up against. Illusion Creation By manipulating photons at will, Phospho can create visual illusions to nullify an opponent's reliability on their sense of sight. He can even change the colors of things at will. Particle-Wave Duality Photons are basically a duality of being both a particle and a wave. Phospho can exploit this at will, heavily increasing his range of attack. For example, if he were to through a punch, Phospho's fist could look as if it is moving in one direction, but in actuality, it is expanding outwards in a way similar to a shockwave. Should this wave make contact with an enemy, Phospho can turn that specific part of the wave into particles. It basically gives Phospho a sort of 'hit-aura', or a somewhat limited version of an omnipresential attack. Invisibility By shifting the wavelength of photons beyond the visible light range of the electromagnetic spectrum, Phospho can make things invisible to most opponents. Light Solidification Through gamma rays, Phospho can solidify his light at will to form a sort of pseudo-light, which acts as if it has mass. This works out perfectly for being able to physically strike foes or lift objects whenever the need arises. Luminosity Phospho can create enough particles in the environment to blind people. He can easily reach high levels of lumen, up to the point where the simple protection of covering one's eyes with their hands will not be enough to stop the light from piercing through. Omnifarious Body Because his body is made completely of light, and he can manipulate light at will, Phospho can take the form of anything he wants, meaning that he can shrink and grow at will. Phospho can have complete control over his form even if his photons were completely scattered. Radiation Manipulation By increasing and decreasing the frequency of wavelength in photons, Phospho's light can become any part of the electromagnetic spectrum he wants. * Radio Waves - he can enhance or disrupt radio communications, as well as find communicating people via the path of their radio wave connection. He could also eavesdrop into communications as a result. * Microwaves - Similar in powers to radio ways, microwaves also generate a ton of heat. * Infrared Waves - This allows Phospho to see heat. He also affect GPS capabilities and target-lock functions. * Ultraviolet - It was this radiation mainly that gave Phospho accidentally used to kill the scientist. Too much ultraviolet can also induce cancer, blind people with cataracts, and can induce pain. * X-Ray - X-rays carry enough energy to ionize atoms and disrupt molecular bonds, disintegrating DNA and separating people on the molecular level. * Gamma Ray - Gamma radiation can create its own matter and energy, as well as cause explosions of nuclear properties and dissociate atoms. However, it can also be used to optimize one's health. C'' What makes Phospho such a threat against a speedster like Cole is, well, because he is made of light. This means that Phospho can casually move at speeds of ''c (speed of light) with no real effort, and reacting in nanoseconds is completely normal for him. Weaknesses Attacks can be deflected using very reflective material. Phospho can be potentially absorbed by extremely dark objects, such as Vantablack, or by Photon empowered beings like Summer. Phospho cannot directly affect transparent objects. Phospho can be countered with Darkness Manipulators. Light can be bent by gravity. Phospho is still not completely skilled with his abilities, and does show flaws time and time again. His most noticeable flaw is that he can never make his body shape fully formed. Trivia The EM Spectrum manipulating Phospho was originally going to be named Photon, but it turns out, Marvel already has an EM Spectrum manipulating character named Photon..... yaaay. Phospho was originally going to be a hedgehog, but to get out of unoriginality, a peacock was used instead.